Heaven Was Missing An Angel
by CoolDiva
Summary: I don't know when I'll have a real smile again. JasonKimberly oneshot. Warning: character death.


**Disclaimer: If I owned 'em, it'd show.**

**(I like Tommy/Kim, but, I'm into Jason/Kim as well- truthfully, I prefer writing about them more. LOL). **

**(I'm new here. A lil baby. Plz be nice, people).**

* * *

**Heaven Was Missing An Angel**

Jason Lee Scott stood in Angel Grove Cemetery staring at the headstone before him with devastated eyes. He couldn't put into words the kind of pain he was feeling in his soul right now. Her funeral had been a week earlier. The twenty-four-year-old man didn't get it. He didn't get how somebody like her just..._died. _She was so full of life and spirit. Jason suddenly thought back to when they'd first met in kindergarten and a sad smile lit his face. Even at five, he knew she was somebody special. He also knew she was somebody he'd love forever- crazy as it sounded. He'd been in love with her since they were fourteen...and had confessed that to her three years ago.

She hadn't been surprised, though. '_Hell_, _I thought it'd blow her mind,' _he thought with a chuckle. But she'd just flashed that smile that'd always made him feel like all was right in the world and said she used to sometimes suspect it. Then, she kissed him. Just like that. Looked right into his eyes and whispered: "It's our turn now, Jase." They'd become official that day...and had lasted right up to the day he lost her to that idiot drunk driver. Just thinking of the guy right now filled Jason with a fury he'd never experienced. The jackass had taken away Jason's whole world...

Another memory floated into the former power ranger's head. When Tommy had entered the picture. She'd fallen for him before she'd even known his name. Picture Jason jealous as hell. It'd killed him, but, he'd buried his feelings and allowed himself to be happy for them. He'd forced himself to be content being her "big brother". Talk about one hell of a task. But if she was happy, he was happy. As always. Besides, he hadn't wanted to jeopardize his friendship with either of them. He'd done it for her. He'd always do anything for her.

When she'd written the infamous letter to Tommy, Jason'd been justifiably pissed. After all, Tommy was his Bro, his best friend. The guy hadn't done anything to deserve that. Jason had also been stunned and confused because it was so not like her. Anyway, she and the "other guy" hadn't lasted long at all. She and Tommy had eventually had it out about the letter and he'd forgiven her. No big shock there. _'It's hard to stay mad at her,_' Jason thought. Then, it suddenly hit him all over again like a sledgehammer to the gut. She was really gone. Kimberly Anne Hart was out of his life forever. His angel was no longer breathing the same air as he.

"I don't know, Kim. I don't know when I'll ever be able to wake up and wanna get out of bed again. I don't know when I'll have a real smile again...maybe when we see each other again. I, I miss you so much, angel," he said, his deep voice cracking. He knew she'd want him to eventually move on and be happy. But, at this very moment, Jason was totally positive that'd never happen. How could he be happy when his angel was no longer anywhere in the universe? How would he even go about moving on? How? He had no frigging idea.

He guess he did understand why she was gone, though. Heaven had wanted her back. Simple as that. And he wasn't stupid enough to argue with Heaven. Jason sighed deeply. He needed to get out of here before he totally lost it. He looked at the pink rose he was holding, then, placed it down in front of her headstone. "I'll always love you, Kim. See ya when it's time, baby," he said in a low voice. He knew he'd feel the pain of her death until he joined her. Jason turned and began walking away, his head bowed.

"_Catch ya on the flipside," _a distant, faint voice said. Jason stopped in his tracks and frowned. HUH? Did...He sighed and shook his head. That did it. Somebody needed to reserve him a room at Hotel Silly. Or get him admitted to the Laughing Academy. '_Get the hell outta here, Scott, before somebody comes after ya with a butterfly net,' _he thought. Then, he resumed walking.

* * *

End of story, peeps! (Be gentle) 


End file.
